Sweety Flashback
by HalfNaked
Summary: You're My Flashback too the My Future!


**Sweaty Flashback**

Main Cast:

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

Support Cast:

 **Xiumin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **DO Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Genre : Drama-Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **ONE SHOOT!**

 **Sosok masalalu yang masih membekas direlung hatinya. Sosok yang begitu tampan dan mempesona. Sosok yang membuatnya terobsesi. Sosok yang sulit dilupakan. Walaupun Byun Baekhyun tau bahwa sosok itu bahkan tidak pernah mencintainya. Entah kapan ini akan berakhir. Berhenti mencintainya? Tidak semudah yang kalian pikirkan. Cinta pertama adalah sosok yang paling sulit dilupakan bukan? Namun saat peraaan itu mulai memudar, mengapa cinta itu datang lagi?**

 **-Sweety Flashback-**

"Baekhi..Baekhii.." teriak 4 namja remaja diluar rumahnya. Mereka memanggil Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya bermain bersama.

"Iyaa. Tunggu sebentar.." jawabnya dari dalam rumahnya. Baekhyun sedang memakai sepatu sport putih yang ditambahkan tiga garis hitam dikedua sisinya. Setelah ia siap, gadis mungil itu keluar dengan tidak lupa membawa bola tendang ditangannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kakimu benar-benar sudah sehat? Masih sanggup bermain bola?" ucap Kai yang sedikit mengkhawatirkan sahabat wanitanya. Sedangkan ke-4 teman lainnya malah sibuk memperhatikan kaki gadis itu yang masih dibalut gips.

"Tenang saja. Aku ini kan yeoja terkuat sejagat raya."

"Hhh~ Yeoja tetaplah yeoja! Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan namja. Kau ini." Balas Sehun.

"Baiklah. Berhubung kaki teman kita yang tomboy ini sakit, bagaimana kalau kita bermain catur saja?" tukas Xiumin.

"OKE!" jawab ke-empat temannya serentak tanda mereka setuju. Baekhyun tersenyum ceria melihat tingkah teman lelakinya. Itu sebabnya ia lebih bahagia bermain bersama anak laki-laki dibanding dengan perempuan,terkecuali Kyungsoo. Ia dan Kyungsoo merasa bermain bersama teman perempuan lain pada umumnya sangat membosankan. Dengan kepribadiannya yang tomboy jugalah tidak ada yang meliriknya. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang masih mau memakai rok mini serta merawat rambutnya yang panjang. Jika saja Baekhyun sedikit lebih Feminim, mau memakai rok misalnya, mungkin pacarnya sudah banyak berserakan dimana-mana. Belum lama ini,gadis itu potong rambut menjadi sebahu. Padahal sebelum dipotong, ibunya sudah memperingatkan untuk tidak memotongnya tapi Baekhyun sangat keras kepala. Menurutnya,rambut panjang itu menyusahkan dan menghalangi setiap aktifitasnya.

"Yak Sehun-ah kau curang! Kuda itu seharusnya berjalan leter L!"

"Apa maksudmu? Ini kan leter L. Coba kau lihat…1..2..3.." jelas Sehun dengan langsung mereplay nya.

"Tidak. Kau salah. Kau bisa main tidak sih? Lihat ini.." tukas Kai yang memperbaiki laju kuda milik Sehun.

"Ah, itu kan sama saja. Sama-sama leter L kan?" Ujar Kyungsoo membela Sehun. Melihat Kyungsoo membenarkan cara Sehun, Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat Kai gemas dengan ulah gadis itu.

"Baekhi,bisakah bibirmu itu diam? Kenapa kau harus mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu? Nafsu namja bisa tidak terkendali karena ulah bibirmu itu."goda Kai.

"Haa Jinjja? A-apa aku terlihat menggemaskan?" Baekhyun yang nakal! Gadis itu malah semakin menggoda Kai dengan lebih memonyongkan bibirnya yang merah sambil mengedip-kedipkan kedua matanya. Dia sungguh menggoda! Pikir Kai.

" Ne,kau memang menggemaskan,sampai ingin rasanya sepatu ini kulemparkan kewajahmu." Mendengar elakkan Sehun berhasil membuat gadis itu muram dan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang berarti kesal atas penuturan Sehun. Spontan, keempat temannya kembali tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"DARR!" kejut seseorang yang muncul dari balik punggung Sehun dengan cengiran idiotnya. Sehun yang merasa sakit dibagian punggungnya akibat tepukan tangan kekar sosok tinggi dibelakangnya itu, sontak membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Dominan rasa sakit sepertinya.

"yak! Kau bisakah datang dengan baik? tidak harus dengan memukulku bisa kan? Ini sangat sakit kau tau!" gerutu Sehun yang lagi-lagi dibalas dengan cengiran bodoh Park Chanyeol. Dan jangan lupakan ekspresi bingung diwajah teman-temannya. Terlebih Baekhyun,yang seakan-akan terhipnotis dengan sosok yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Dengan sweater berwarna hitam dipadukan dengan celana pendek selutut yang biasa ia gunakan ditambah sepatu sport yang berwarna hitam juga, sangat serasi bukan? Yup! Cukup membuat gadis mungil seperti Byun Baekhyun terpesona akan sosok yang bertumbuh tinggi diatas manusia normal ini.

"Oh iya, teman-teman perkenalkan. Dia ini adalah Park Chanyeol,teman sekelasku." Ujar Sehun setelah menyadari kebingungan diwajah teman-temannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Naneun Park Chanyeol imnida. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Aku harap,kita bisa akrab." Ujar Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah. Apa ada yang mau memperkenalkan diri juga?'

"Oh Sehun, dia kan tamumu. Seharusnya kau memperkenalkan kami juga padanya, iya kan?" tegur Kyungsoo sekaligus minta persetujuan dari teman-temannya. Yang lain hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Hhh~ baiklah baiklah. Ini yang disampingku namanya Kyungsoo. Di sebelah Kyungsoo ada Xiumin. Disebelahnya lagi ada sicerewet, Byun Baekhyun dan yang paling ujung itu adalah Kim Jong In atau kami biasa memanggilnya Kai." Sehun menjelaskannya dengan mendetail.

"Annyeonghaseo Chanyeol-ssi" salam mereka serentak.

"Welcome to our basecamp,Chanyeol-ssi.." lanjut Kyungsoo disela-sela salam penyambutan teman baru mereka.

"Terimakasih sambutannya,Kyungsoo-ssi. Semoga kalian bisa menerimaku seperti kalian menerima Sehun yang jahil juga disini.." spontan mereka tertawa dan yang merasa di ejek, memukul kecil perut Chanyeol. Disamping itu, Baekhyun memang tersenyum saat yang lain tertawa, tapi matanya tidak lepas dari sosok tinggi itu.

"Eh Baekhi, tumben kau tidak bersuara. Ada apa? Apa kakimu terasa sakit,eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo disela-sela kegiatannya yang memandangi Chanyeol. Pertanyaan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada disana melihat kearah Baekhyun. Termasuk Park Chanyeol.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa,Kyung. H-hanya bingung saja, kenapa..sehun tidak memberitahu kita kalau temannya akan datang kesini?" ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit gugupnya. Tidak,itu lebih mirip suatu pengalihan. Ya! Baekhyun yang merasa aneh juga dengan dirinya yang begitu betah memandangi Chanyeol,tanpa sadar terdiam terlalu lama.

"Uh benar juga. Kenapa kau tidakmemberitahu kami dulu,Hun?" Tanya Kai.

" karena—"

"Mianhe, aku yang meminta Sehun agar tidak memberitahu kalian. Aku hanya tidak mau membuat kalian tambah bingung saat melihatku." Jawab Chanyeol saat Sehun akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Sehun mendelik kesal karena teman-temannya lebih memperhatikan Chanyeol dibandingkan dirinya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bilang begitu pada Sehun. Jadi kami bisa membuat acara penyambutanmu dengan lebih berkesan kan? Bukankah Sehun suka membuat orang terkejut?" ujar Xiumin sedikit memojokkan Sehun. Membuat yang lainnya cekikikan.

"Yak! Apa sekarang kalian lebih peduli padanya daripada aku eoh?" gerutu Sehun, yang langsung menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekhii-ah, menurutmu apa aku pantas diperlakukan seperti ini ?"Tanya Sehun dengan penuh harap. Cuma gadis ini yang mungkin saja membelaku,pikir Sehun.

"Mmm…" Baekhyun berpikir,sedangkan yang lainnya menunggu jawaban Baekhyun dengan mata yang menelisik. Sampai akhirnya mata sabit itu bertemu dengan mata sipria tiang. "..kurasa apa yang dikatakan Xiumin oppa benar. Tapi Sehun tidak sepenuhnya salah kok. Apa yang dilakukannya sudah benar. Jika itu sudah disepakati,mau tidak mau ya harus dilakukan. Karena ini menyangkut ketenangan dan kenyamanan seseorang. Benar begitu,Chanyeol-ssi?" Chanyeol yang merasa namanya disebutkan mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara. Mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Ne. Kau benar,Baekhyun-ssi" seringaian bodohnya kembali ia perlihatkan untuk Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum ramah,memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu ikut hanyut dalam senyuman Park Chanyeol,sampai tanpa sadar, Sehun yang jahil menyenggol kakinya yang digips.

"Awwhhhh…" erangnya,membuat seisi basecamp terlihat panic. Terlebih Oh Sehun,sipelaku.

"Baekhyun-ah,kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja,Baekh?"

"Yak! Oh Sehun,apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ma-maafkan aku Baekh, aku hanya becanda tadi. Aku lupa kalau kakimu masih sakit. Mianhe.." tutur Sehun penuh penyesalan saat yang lainnya mengerumuni Baekhyun.

"Awshh..Sudahlah,aku tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga sakitnya akan hilang." Ujar Baekhyun yang tidak mau membuat teman-temannya khawatir. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dilantai dan mengurut-urut kecil kakinya yang terasa sakit.

"Kurangi sifat jahilmu itu! Lihat ini,kau baru saja mencelakai seseorang!" ujar Kai dengan sedikit menahan emosinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ini bukan waktunya berdebat!" Park Chanyeol yang saat itu benar-benar jengkel dengan teman-teman barunya ini, dengan tanpa ragu menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar dari basecamp mereka.

"Yak Yak Yaak! Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya Baekhyun disela-sela keterkejutannya akan perilaku Chanyeol.

"K-kau mau membawanya kemana Chanyeol?

"Aku akan membawanya pulang kerumahnya. Adakah diantara kalian yang membawa mobil ataupu motor?" tidak ada jawaban. Mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah repot Chanyeol-ssi. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus digendong layaknya anak berumur 2 tahun." Tolak Baekhyun dengan memperlihatkan gigi cantiknya.

"Tapi.."

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya pulang.." sergah Kai sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya. Chanyeol menuruni Baekhyun, dengan berat hati. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol sendu, seolah berkata 'Maafkan aku..' Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman manis yang ia miliki,seolah berkata, 'Baiklah,tidak apa-apa'. Kai sudah berjongkok,siap memberikan punggungnya sebagai pegangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kai,terasa pula dada gadis itu menempel dipunggungnya, terasa hangat.

"Kajja.." ajak Kai pada Baekhyun yang sudah bertengger dipunggungnya. Kai mengangkat bokong gadis dibelakangnya agar tidak jatuh merosot dan memegang erat kedua kaki gadis itu yang mengalung disekitar pinggulnya,dengan hati-hati. Kai mulai berjalan.

'Aku harap setelah ini,aku tidak menyesel karena menolak bantuanmu, Tuan Park'batin Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati Kai-ssi.."

"Jaga dia baik-baik.."

"Pegangan yang kuat Baekhii.." Para sahabatnya berteriak sangat keras,memberi dukungan bagi Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Ne!"Jawab keduanya berbarengan. Disisi lain, seseorang kini menahan airmatanya. Dadanya terasa sesak melihat Kai juga Baekhyun bertingkah seperti sepasang kekasih. Ada yang tidak menyukai kedekatan mereka? Tanpa sosok itu sadari,ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

' _hmm..apa gadis ini cemburu_? ' Batin Chanyeol tidak lepas memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang jidatnya tertutupi poni pirang, tidak jauh dari sampingnya.

' _Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menangis! Ada apa denganku_?' gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ia memnggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kasar,mengusir perkiraan-perkiraan yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"TIDAK!" Spontan Kyungsoo berteriak. Sesaat setelah sadar, ia menutup mulutnya dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik. Gadis itu keceplosan.

"M—mianhe.."

"Kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Mwo?" mendengar itu, berhasil membuat mata bulat Kyungsoo kini membulat sempurna. Park Chanyeol mengajaknya pulang bersama? Tidak salah? Mereka baru saja bertemu,bukan? Park Chanyeol tersenyum lalu pergi dari pandangannya.

'Apa dia serius?'

"Yak! Park Chanyeol kau becanda eoh?" Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang peka langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku menyukaimu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis mungil,sicerewet yang masih jomblo ini menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk miliknya. Tangan kirinya meraih sebuah foto yang dibingkai berukuran 4R. Sehun merangkul Baekhyun,Baekhyun dirangkul Xiumin, disebelahnya ada Kyungsoo yang juga dirangkul Kai. Semuanya tertawa,didalam foto itu mereka nampak bahagia bersama.

"Tidak terasa ya, 4 tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Apa kabar mereka?" tanyanya tunggal. Bayang-bayang kenangan masa remaja mereka seolah kembali berputar diotaknya. Kenangan manis itu,membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

Drrtt..Srrttt..

Ponselnya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk.

"Yeobseo?"

"…"

"Oh Kyungsoo-ah apa kabar? Lama tidak mengobrol. Kapan kita reunian?"

"…"

"Kalau malam ini,aku belum bisa janji. Tapi akan aku usahakan ya..?"

"…"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa. Annyeong.."

Klik! Gadis itu menutup teleponnya dan segera bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

Rambutnya yang digerai panjang berwarna emas kecoklatan itu disulap menjadi rambut yang keriting dibagian ujung-ujungnya dan lurus dibagian atasnya. Belum lagi, tubuhnya yang mungil dibalut dengan Short Dress dengan model tebuka bagian atas dadanya,menampilkan sisi ke imutan,kecantikan serta aura penggodanya menyeruak. Membuat siapa saja membuatnya meleleh. Makeup nya yang natural,bibirnya yang dipolesi Lipstik Pink,membuatnya merasa seperti berusia 15 tahun. Sepatu heals yang gadis itu gunakan juga berwarna merah muda. Sempurna cantiknya!

Tit..titt...tittt..

Bunyi klakson mobil memanggil Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun sudah dijemput oleh teman-temannya yang saat itu keluar dari mobil bersamaan. Tanpa ragu,ia pun keluar melalui pintu utama. Sontak membuat Sehun,Kai,Xiumin dan juga Kyungsoo yang sedang bersender dimobil, terbelalak. Molekan tubuhnya tercetak jelas. Serentak mereka memandangi Baekhyun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Bae-baekhyun..?"

"Iya. Ini aku. Bagaimana? Cantik bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan aura keseksiannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa se-seksi ini,Baekh." Puji Sehun nyaris mengeluarkan salivanya.

"Yak! Berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu. Kajja,kita berangkat.." Tanpa diperintah, Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil dan duduk dibangku yang sudah disediakan Kyungsoo untuknya. Diikuti oleh temannya yang lain. Dia teman yang baik bukan?

"Kita pergi ke Café mana?" Baekhyun kembali membuka suasana.

"Apa kau tahu Café yang baru saja dibukka didaerah Gangnam?" sehun malah balik bertanya sambil terus memperhatikan Baekhyun dari kaca spion mobilnya. Sehun yang menyetir.

"Jadi kita pergi tanpa ada persiapan?"

"Tentu tidak,Baekhi-ku yang bodoh! Chanyeol sudah memesankannya untuk kita. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu." Mendengar kata 'Chanyeol' membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau kenapa lagi,Baekh?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Tidak..tidak..aku baik-baik saja,oppa" Ia meraih minum,dan setelah kembali normal, ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Lalu Chanyeol kemana? Tidak ikut bersama kalian? "

"Dia sedang sibuk. Dia hanya punya sedikit waktu, itu pun jam malam."

"Ah kurasa itu tempatnya." Sehun memarkirkan mobil dan yang didalamnya langsung keluar setelah mobil berhenti. Sehun yang juga turun dari mobil, merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel dan berkomunikasi dengan sosok diseberang sana. Tiba-tiba sosok tinggi itu menampakkan dirinya. Ia keluar dari Café yang akan kami tempati.

"Astaga. Ini café atau hotel? Kenapa besar sekali?" Kyungsoo begitu kagum dengan seisi Café itu. Lampu kerlap-kerlip menghiasi setiap dindingnya. Lilin-lilin kecil yang tersusun rapih disetiap meja,menambah kesan romantis. Apa ini yang disebut Café? Ini sih Restoran,pikir Baekhyun.

"Silahkan duduk." Ujar Chanyeol mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk dibangku yang sudah disediakan.

"Anda mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan dengan membawa buku Nota berukuran kecil dan pulpen. Siap untuk mencatat pesanan pelanggan.

"Karena kami sudah lama tidak bertemu, kami mau pesan Tteobokki 2 mangkok saja. Dan tolong bawakan 4 botol..soju" Kai memesan lebih dulu.

"Yak Kai! Kenapa kau memesan hanya 2 porsi saja hm? Apa kau lupa kita ini ada dimana?" ketus Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, kan aku sudah bilang,aku hanya ingin mengembalikan kenangan kita dimasa-masa remaja dulu. 2 porsi untuk 5 orang. Apa kau lupa?"

"Ini Café mewah,Kai. Berhentilah bertingkah seperti orang kampong. Itu kan sudah lama sekali. Nikmati saja kemewahan ini. Iya kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hhh~ Aku akan memesankan kalian makanan. Duduklah yang manis disini." Segah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ssi?" panggil Sehun.

"Ne? Apa ada masalah?"

"Jika setiap meja hanya untuk 2 orang, bagaimana ini? Apa kita akan duduk terpisah? Kami kan berlima.."

'Kesempatan emas!' batin Chanyeol.

"Benar juga. Begini saja, kita duduk berpasang-pasangan. Kai duduk dengan Kyungsoo, Xiumin hyung dengan Sehun ,lalu Baekhyun bersamaku. Bagaimana?" mendengar hal itu,Baekhyun terkejut. Bukan kaget berlebihan, dia hanya membuka telinga dan matanya leba-lebar. Jelas Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh,belum lagi senyumnya yang memikat.

"Apa? Kalian berdua berpasangan lalu kami? Aish jinjja? Aku bosan melihatmu terus hyung!" ungkap Sehun.

"Kau pikir aku mau denganmu? Aigo~ mimpi apa aku semalam.." ungkap Xiumin tidak mau kalah. Tingkah mereka cukup membuat para sahabatnya cekikikan.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut,namun tidak mengubah keadaan di Café yang mewah ini. Walaupun hanya mereka berenam didalamnya,tapi sangat ramai terasa. Belum lagi karena pasangan baru disini. Kai dan Kyungsooo, ternyata mereka pacaran. Hubungannya sudah hampir 8 bulan. Berbeda dengan meja yang satu ini. Dimana didalamnya terdapat dua insan yang terjebak dalam kecanggungan. Byun Baekhyun, yeoja penggoda. Serta sosok namja tinggi didepannya yang tidak berhenti memandanginya dari mulai namja itu duduk dikursinya. Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Kau..berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Singkirkan matamu!" ketusnya.

"Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau kau begitu cantik,Baekhyunie.."

"Ya karena dulu kau memandangku hanya sebelah mata. Apa sekarang sebelah matamu sudah kembali normal? Aku masih Bakhyun yang tomboy,Chanyeolie."

"Mungkin sifatmu sama,tapi penampilanmu jelas berbeda."

"Sudah selesai merayunya? Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Diman—"

"Mau ku antarkan?" cegah Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Oh tidak, sekarang kedua mata Chanyeol menatapnya nakal.

"Tidak perlu. Kau tunjukkan saja arahnya, biar aku yang mencarinya.."

"Tidak!" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungil itu dan membawanya ke toilet. Sesuai permintaan Baekhyun. Tapi bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Bersama seorang namja ditoilet? Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Lepaskan Chaan..Lepask—mmph…" Baekhyun memberontak,namun terlambat. Chanyeol membekap bibir merah ranum itu dengan bibirnya. Kalau saja bukan di toilet,mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan senekad ini. Chanyeol melumat bibir itu dengan lahapnya. Begitu ganas. Layaknya mengabsen setiap deretan giginya. Tak heran bunyi "plop" dari bibir mereka terdengar. Sebelumnya,Chanyeol sudaah mengunci pintu toiletnya,sehingga mereka bisa lebih leluasa melakukannya. Ralat,bukan mereka tapi hanya Park Chanyeol. Ya! Karena Baekhyun tidak menginginkan hal ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, Chanyeol mulai meremas payudara Baekhyun gemas. Dari bibir,kini beralih ke tengkuk putih gadis mungil itu. Membuat Baekhyun terengah-engah. Antara geli dan nikmat. Chanyeol menciumi Baekhyun dari belakang, sehingga lebih leluasa merogoh melon Baekhyun. Sletingnya ia turunkan sehingga Nampak jelas kulit punggunya yang bersih dan putih. Tangan kekar Chanyeol kembali meremasnya dari belakang.

"Awhh..shh.." mulut bodoh Baekhyun spontan mengeluarkan desahan yang ternyata disukai Chanyeol. Kemudian ia berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Nikmatilah sayang. Kaulah yang kuinginkan sejak lama.." dengan suaranya yang berat nan bass itu,membuatnya tambah bergairah. Baekhyun tenggelam dalam buaian tangan kekar Chanyeol. Baekhyun sempatr terperangah,tapi ia larut dalam permainan sitiang itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyatakannya pada Kyungsoo?"

"Karena kau pergi bersama Kai. Aku cemburu."

"Kau bohong! Kalau memang kau menyukaiku,seharusnya kau mengejarku kan?Kenapa malah membiarkanku pergi bersamanya?"

"Ya, aku menyesal. Maafkan aku,aku—"

"Padahal aku menunggumu sejak lama. Aku mengharapkanmu,Yeollie.." matanya yang sipit mulai berkaca-kaca. Entah mengapa, Chanyeol tidak kuat melihat mata itu. Ia takut airmatanya akan jatuh membasahi pipinya yang cantik. Dengan tubuhnya yang kekar, ia memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol. Wangi parfum maskulin dari tubuhnya menambah kenyamanan untuk Baekhyun. Gadis itu melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap mata pria dihadapnnya dengan begitu inten. Sampai sebuah kalimat keluar dari mulut namja itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu,Hyunie. Aku sadar,saat itu aku terlalu cemburu sehingga tanpa sadar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Apa persaanmu terhadapku masih sama?" mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari sang namja yang sangat ia cintai sebelumnya, membuatnya tersentuh. Chanyeol benar. Selama 4 tahun, masih adakah rasa cinta itu untuknya? Baekhyun masih menatap kedua bola mata Chanyeol secara bergantian. Tidak ada kebohongan didalamnya. Baekhyun sempat ragu dengan pernyataan Chanyeol. Tapi kini Baekhyun sudah yakin. Gadis itu sudah memantapkan hatinya.

"Perasaanku sempat memudar. 4 tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar dan menunggumu selama itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah aku lakukan. Bahkan Kai yang sudah sangat akrab denganku saja,aku tolak. Entah kenapa yang ada dipikiranku saat itu hanyalah kau, Yeollie. Aku juga manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan titik keputus-asaan yang akhirnya akan melepasmu. Tapi kini kau datang padaku. Terimakasih. Penantianku tidak sia-sia."

CUP~~

"Tidak. Jangan berterimakasih. Nikmati malam ini,sayang. Dan kau akan tahu,setulus apa aku mencintaimu.."

CHUP~~

"Nado Saranghae,Yeollie.." mendengar Baekhyun menyebutnya dengan nama itu,terkesan manja namun menggairahkan, semakin membuatnya bernafsu. Mereka kembali berpagutan. Bertukar saliva. Disamping itu,dengan nakalnya kedua jemari Chanyeol meremas bokong Baekhyun yang montok. Mereka terus hanyut dalam buaian,kenikmatannya karena Cinta.

Masalalu tidak selalu buruk kan? Inilah masalalu yang dirindukan keduanya. Walaupun tidak semanis awal pertemuan mereka,namun akhir yang manis ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat keduanya bahagia. Yah,semoga saja :)

Readers kusayang :* ini adalah fanfictku yg pertama disini dari sekian banyaknya. Semoga kalian suka yaaaa ^^ Mianhe typo bertebaran dimana-mana :'v Lafyu :*


End file.
